sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Brad Wilson
Name: Brad Wilson Gender: Male Age: 14 Grade: 9th School: Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mr. Satchel's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Currently a member of the NRA, junior businessmen of America, and has a small drug trafficking ring in the school. Appearance: Clean cut is the first word that comes to mind when describing Brad. Brad was wearing a suit with a red tie almost every day (it‘s assumed that he does this to look professional) , but a pair of black converse set off the out fit. His red eyes that he takes great pride in set off his short brown hair. His appearance can be described has cat like as he moves lithely and slowly throughout the halls of Hobbs. Rarely paying attention to his own surroundings or the actions of other people, Biography: The son of Mr. Lucius Wilson who is the leader of the most brutal gang in all of the U.S. with major forts in every state it is no surprise that Brad’s life is one of wealth, sex, and murder. Brad was an average little boy till he was six years old when his father brought him into a dark room and forced him to pull the trigger on a subordinate of a rival dealer named Ms. Lourdes Samsa. After Ms. Samsa’s eventual murder life went back to normal for Brad, at least for awhile, when he was twelve years old he started selling drugs to his classmates and with an unlimited amount at his disposable it was only to easy for him to steal a couple ounces from his father. People almost thought Brad would turn over a new leaf when he met a nice boy by the name of Louis. Brad befriended Louis but as it turns out Brad later framed Louis for the murder of a boy who owed him money. As far as personality Brad has shown himself to be a potent mix of arrogance and indifference. His attitudes to his classmates vary from a desire to use them for his personal gain to complete and total apathy, he's articulate in the way he plans things out, but only out of a need to avoid detection for his rather nasty business practices, the aura of ruthlessness he conveys to everyone (including his teachers) makes Brad someone who does not work through situations physically as much as with mental intimidation. Advantages: Skills with guns and a cold demeanor makes him a force to reckon with. Disadvantages: Jonathan Michaels already has a personal vendetta against him, along with the fact that he has no friends...well a large chip in the shoulder of Brad Wilson. Number: B8 --- Designated Weapon: Sleeping Pills Conclusions: Bahaha, B08, also known as "bait", I might add, might be sufficient with handguns, but it's not going to do him much good considering he was assigned sleeping pills! Let's hope he can figure out how to sedate B14 with those sleeping pills, otherwise he might be staring down the wrong end of a shotgun. The above biography is as written by Slacker. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: '''Slacker '''Kills: None Killed by: Jonathan Michaels Collected Weapons: 'Sleeping pills (issued weapon) '''Allies: 'Jonathan Michaels '''Enemies: Jonathan Michaels Mid-game Evaluation: Brad's stint in Survival of the Fittest was a short one. Brad was first seen traversing the cliffs, looking for a cave to hide in for the duration of the game. He encountered Jonathan Michaels roaming through the area and decided to attempt to drug him with LSD. The plan was to use Jon as a hallucinating meat sheild. Brad wasn't counting on the LSD to be counter-active to his plans, though. Jonathan began hallucinating, as planned, but saw Brad as the monster. Jonathan attacked Brad, injuring him severely before fading out of his trip. When Jon came to and realized what had happened, he promptly shot Brad in the face. End-game Evaluation: Well, we can call it a pity kill on Mr. Michaels's part. If he hadn't done Brad in, the animals would've. Memorable Quotes: None. Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Brad. In order from first to finish. *Jeux Sans Frontieres Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Brad Wilson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students